Wireless communication networks, such as cellular networks, operate by sharing resources among the mobile stations operating in the communication network. As part of the sharing process, resources relating to which channels, codes, etc., are allocated by one or more controlling devices within the system. These resources can be allocated at different levels depending on the type of sharing that must occur and the underlying network protocols of the system.
Many existing wireless communication networks, such as those operating under the code division multiple access (“CDMA”) or the UMTS standards allocate media access control (“MAC”) layer resources for control signaling and user/data traffic transmission at the circuit level. However, this arrangement is inefficient because MAC layer resources may be allocated for the duration of a communication session, even though there may be periods of inactivity during the session. For example, voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) communication sessions typically have long silent periods during which the communication resources go unused. Some estimates place resource inactivity at 60% of the total communication session time. As such, once MAC layer resources are allocated for circuit-based (also referred to as “connection-based”) communication sessions, the resources can not be used for other signaling or traffic, even if the sessions are idle. It is therefore desired to have a MAC resource allocation arrangement in which resources for both traffic and control signaling can be allocated at a more granular level than merely at the circuit/connection level, for example, at the packet level.
However, even if MAC layer resources could be allocated at the packet level, this increase in allocation effort means that more processing and signaling overhead resources within the wireless communication system are required. This is the case because signaling between the mobile station and the base station are required so that each device knows what MAC layer resources it should use (or are being used). As such, even if the MAC layer resource allocation problem was solved, the result would likely be an increased use of other resources to allocate the MAC layer resources more efficiently. Accordingly, it is also desired to have a system and method that allows both the more granular allocation of MAC layer resources as well as the efficient allocation of these MAC layer resources.
Given the size and cost of implementation of wireless communication network hardware, system providers are hesitant to spend the money as well as address the network outage time that results to swap out hardware to upgrade their networks, even if such hardware change might result in improved efficiency. This is also the case where completely new protocol environments are proposed such that network designers and develops must learn anew and adopt the new ground-up protocol. As such, it is desirable to have a method and system that can enhance an existing protocol.